


We Found Her In The Middle Of Nowhere

by Nyuko_Usagi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Berholdt is fucking sap, Bertl IG, Dirty Jokes, F/F, F/M, God have mercy on me, I dunno how long this is gonna be, I promise I'll complete this fic!, It's shouldn't be too long, M/M, Marco and Jean are baby sitters, Mentions of Sex, Or should I say Burrito loololol, Other, at least not yet I'll change the tag if something happens, holy shit angst, no smut tho, serious tho who gets sap over a dirty two year old child bro, this is a college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuko_Usagi/pseuds/Nyuko_Usagi
Summary: Bertholdt and his boyfriend Reiner Braun were going on there evening walk in the woods nearby Trost Central Community college. All of a sudden Bertholdt hears faint crying.... A g-girl?(Read the tags you'll get excited bitch I promise. Bertholdt is fucking sap and Jean still hates kids except Marie Bodt will he make an exception for Milly too?)
Relationships: Connie Springer/ Sasha Braus, Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart, Jean Kirshtein/ Marco Bodt, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, That last one only possibly, There might be minor ships in the background idk yet, Ymir Fritz/ Historia Reiss, intended EreMikaMin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Reiner do you hear that?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is some rando idea I had one day and I was like HEY LETS FUCKING WRITE THIS CAUSE I DON'T WANNA DRAW IT! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this as long as I type!

Bertholdt and Reiner were walking along a path in the woods. It was always nice every evening after a long day of class, to go on a walk in the beautiful forest near Trost Central. Holding hands they continued walking, admiring the beautiful trees. There was a rustling of leaves and a faint sob. "What was that?" Bertholdt remarked.

"What was what?" Reiner asked.

"Didn't you hear that? It sounds like crying." Bertholdt knew the sound of crying well, being a foster child with drunks for godparents. "It's louder over here." Bertholdt walked closer to where the noise was coming from, moving some trees and bush branches in the process. "Oh my God... Reiner come over here, t-there's a g-girl at least I think. They’re to young to tell." Bertholdt stuttered. 

"Oh my God, okay uh let me think." Reiner took a deep breath. "Come on Reiner, you trained for this, what are you in college for?" He told himself. He crawled towards the girl and waved. "Hello, I'm Reiner. What's your name?" He asked. All the girl squeaked out in return was incoherent sobs of, "M-mama leave. M-ma-mama leeeeave! Leave! Left! ahnnnn!" With that Reiner looked up at Bertholdt, wearing a distressed face. "Do you know your name? Do you know how old you are?" Reiner asked the girl. "Huh? uh? Mama left." She sniffed.

"Based off of what she's said so far, and her look, I'd say she's around two. She doesn't seem to know what I'm saying." Reiner said concludingly. "Well if she's this old then she's got to have a name." Bertholdt began, "Why don't you try asking her what her mother called her, or who she is?" 

"Worth a shot." Reiner turned back to the girl. "Hey. What did Mama call you?" 

"M-me? Me? Me?" She repeated, tears running down her cheeks. "Yes, you. Who are you? What did Mama call you?" 

"M-Mill.. Milly... Mama s-say Milly. Mama leaVE! Mama Lefffff!" She cried. "Shhhh calm down. Okay um do you know how old you are? Er uh what number did Mama call you?" Reiner asked. Milly shook, and stared at him confused, and sniffling. She then looked up to see Bertholdt. She screamed, "AHHHHHHHHH! SC-SCARY! AHNnahanaAHna!" 

"Bertl sit down!" Bertholdt obeyed, sitting down crisscrossed as Reiner tried to calm Milly down. " Milly! Shhhh! That's not a monster, that is Bertholdt. He's uh... your friend. I promise he won't hurt you." 

"Pr-huaaa Pr-promiSe?" She said hiccupping. 

"I promise." Reiner smiled. " Okay I think we got as much information about her as she can say. She's obviously traumatized, and who knows how long she's been out here." 

"Yeah your right, she's so dirty. She's probably been out here for more than a day. I'll carry her, we need to take her to the police station." 

"Yeah. let's go." Reiner agreed. They began walking back to the end of the woods, only to be met by Reiner's silver colored SUV. Reiner opened to the passenger seat for Bertholdt, who was carrying the sobbing child. "This is gonna be a while." Reiner said, climbing into the drivers seat. "The police station isn't for an hour and a half or more." 

“Oh, well that's okay, as long as we get there. Hey, now that I that I think about it she's probably starving! Were did you put that net of oranges?" 

"Uhhhhhh shit... check in the glove compartment or the backseat." Bertholdt turned around, and looked in the back seat. He looked down to see the net of oranges Christa and Ymi- okay well mostly Christa had given them as a gift. They knew her real name was Historia but everyone used that nickname! Well, except Eren... and her shit dad.... and Armin... and Frieda....and Jean... and Annie. Now that you mention a lot of people called her Historia. Point being Bertholdt finally found some food for the starving child, that was currently breaking down in his arms. He reached an arm down, to pick up the red colored net. He untied it, pulled out an orange. Still single handedly placing the bag back down. Eventually he finished peeling the fucking orange, and asked Milly. "H-hey Milly, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" The girl sniffed and nodded. 

"Here. I have some orange pieces for you." The girl began to reach for it, but Bertholdt pulled his hand back. "No no, your hands are really dirty. I don't want you to get sick. Open you mouth." The girl sniffed and opened her mouth. As Bertholdt was feeding her Reiner let out a small chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Bertholdt questioned. "It's just... nothing hehehe...." Reiner mused.

"You don't just laugh at nothing Reiner, come on what? Is something in my hair? Am I feeding her wrong!? What!? What!?" Bertholdt said, beginning to panic. "No, it's just ehehe you. You'd make a cute papa." Reiner finally said, cracking a smile. Bertholdt blushed "I- uh Reiner!" Reiner continued to laugh softly, while Bertholdt fed Milly. Eventually, she fell asleep in Bertl's arms. He just stared down at her. Seeing past the filth she was lightly covered in, she was kind of... cute. Bertholdt brushed her oh so curly blonde hair out of her face and sighed. Oh how he wishes he was out of college already to start a family of his own. He had already made plans to himself that he would purpose to Reiner the day of there graduation. 

"We'll be there in about ten minutes." Reiner said, breaking the silence. "O-oh um okay..."

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

"No I mean, what's wrong? You sound sad." 

"It's well- uh... nevermind that's a stupid question. Too early and I know it." Bertl said more to himself than Reiner. Not that much time had passed and he was already getting attached to Milly. He was always like that. One stray cat hangs out to long by the river and he'd want to take them home. "What do you mean too early? Just spit it out Bertl." 

"I just... I kinda... wanna... adopt her..."

"Bertl... we can't take care of her. We- we'd never get approved anyways, were not even married." 

"Well, that leads me to another thing...." Bertl swallowed. "You know the drawer in our dorm room I keep locked right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well um... it's because u-uh... There's an engagement ring in there." 

"W-what?"

"I was planning o-on purposing t-to you at graduation. I know it's stupid and it's to early b-but... just seeing her... it just reminds me how badly I want to grow up and start a family." 

"Bertl I- What? Okay uh... let me process this for a second." There was an awkward amount of silence until Reiner let out a sigh, and spoke up again. " Okay so let me see if I can get this right. You not only want to get married, but you also want a family. Starting with adopting this what- two year old girl that we found in the woods. How are we even going to care for her? We're college students in our mid twenties." 

"Well, your a Hospitality and Healthcare major so I'd assume you know a lot about children. As for me I grew up in a foster home so I know a lot about taking care of a child. Food is another thing and then you have doctor bills, but hey, were almost out of college. I have an internship! I already make okay-ish money with my watercolor and stuff! And watching her, we have different class times. Even if it gets to be a problem we can just do daycare, or ask a friend! I don’t know okay! I just... I really like her." Bertholdt finished.

"I don't know Bertl..... It seems risky. I'd have to think about it. You’re graduating this year, this is our fourth year. I- I'd have to think about it." Reiner sighed. "Uh a-and the m-marriage part too?" Bertl said nervously raising his index finger. "Huh? Oh! Nah I'll marry you, yeah totally I don't need to think about that. But a kid? That's a big responsibility. You have to make sure you have time to devote to it so it’s successful." 

"Oh." There was another moment of awkward silence. "I-I'd kiss you but you're driving hehe." Bertholdt chuckled nervously.

"You can kiss me later when you don't have a dirty child in your hands and you've showered." Reiner said. "Alright uh were here." Bertholdt gazed out the front window at the police station as Reiner pulled into a parking spot. Bertl opened the door, and stepped out holding Milly. "So wait before we go in... can we adopt her?" Bertholdt asked again. Reiner sighed, biting his lip and looking up at the darkening sky. He looked back down at Bertholdt's widened olive color eyes. "I- Okay listen we can put in an application. BUT! But if it doesn't get approved we leave it at that and walk away, okay?" He reasoned. Bertholdt smiled and nodded happily as they walked inside. A buzzer rang when they opened the door waking the girl slightly. She blinked. "Where.... Where me? Me where? Where?" She croaked. "We're at the police station to get you to a safe place. And then if were really lucky you can come home with us!" Bertholdt said happily, Reiner simply rolling his eyes. "Oh. Home?" She said. 

"Maybe, maybe not. We have to see." They walked up to the counter where a policeman was sitting. "Excuse me," Reiner began "Um we found this girl in the woods, and it doesn't seem she's registered or anything. We think she's homeless." The man with the name of "IAN" displayed on the name tag turned to look up at them. "Oh my, uh okay then. Do you know anything about this child?" Ian asked. "Uh she said her name was Milly, and that her mother supposedly left her there." Reiner said. "Uh huh... No last name or anything?"

"Nope."

"Okay well we'll have to send her to a doctor to get her tested for her age, if she's sick, her date of birth, other stuff like that. How did you two even find her eh?" 

"I already told you. We were just on our evening walk like normal, and Bertholdt here heard sobbing." Reiner said. "I see. Well you fellas have done yer job, you can leave her here, and I'll take her over to the center."

"Wait, uh we were thinking about uhm.... adopting her..." Bertholdt added. "Huh? Oh I see... you two are a couple yes?" Bertholdt nodded in response. "Well then you can just come with me, I'll get Rico to station while I'm gone." Ian said pushing a few buttons on his pager and speaking into it, finally motioning everyone out the door. He then signaled them to get into the back of the cruiser. "Uh we have our own car?" Bertholdt said. 

"Nah I insist come on. I'm the most laid back cop you'll ever meet, besides I don't need you two getting lost." Ian said. With that Bertholdt, Reiner, and Milly slid into the back seat of the police cruiser.

The ride to the childcare center was silent and nerve wrecking. At least for Bertholdt. The more he stared at the sleeping child in his arms the more he wanted to take her home. Apparently he didn't realize his arms had gone numb, until Reiner nudged him. "Hey, calm down. You’re sweating." Reiner whispered. "O-oh w-whoops." Eventually they reached the center and walked into the eerie place. "Hey Giselle! I got another homeless kid!" Ian called. 

"Well bring her and the chart over!." and oldish sounding voice that could only be titled as Giselle's voice, called back. They walked up to the counter and Ian handed Giselle the clipboard he was writing on earlier. "Just her first name huh? Pity, hm she's pretty dirty; we'll get her cleaned up and off to a doctor. Why are these two blockheads here?" Giselle said blandly. “Well," Ian began. "They want to fill out an application to adopt her." 

"Ah, here take it." She said "ANASTASIA!!!" Suddenly a light auburn haired girl ran into the room. "Thank you I'll take her now." Anastasia said, reaching her arms out to take Milly. "What's her name?" 

"Uh Milly... Be careful." Bertholdt said nervously handing Milly over. "Hey quit worrying and help me fill this out." Reiner motioned to the packet of forms in his hand. "Oh! O-of course!" Bertholdt replied sitting down. Later being exhausted from all the paper work that was now complete, they handed it back to Giselle. "Thank you, now scurry along, you'll get your results for the girl in two weeks from now." Giselle stated. "Okay thank you so much!" Bertholdt said. With that the three of them left. Soon enough they were back at the police station and they got into there own car, only after thanking Ian for everything he'd done of course. Suddenly Bertl's phone started buzzing. 

***Annie LeonbigHeart is calling you…***

"Hi Annie..." 

_ "Bertl where the hell are you?"  _

"O-oh uh in a car." 

_ "With Reiner? Huuu car sex again?"  _

"W-what no! We found a girl in the woods and we were at the police station and stuff. Also "again!?" how dare you assume I'd have ever sex in a car! I have standards!" 

_ "Uh huh just... hurry back. Connie and Jean won't stop ringing my phone. They apparently have unfinished business with you two."  _

"O-okay uh thank you Annie. Bye." 

_ "Goodbye." _ And just like that, Annie hung up. " Standards eh? So what did she want." Reiner asked eyes still on the road. Before Bertl could answer his phone started ringing again. 

***Totally lethal dumbass is calling you...***

"H-hello?" 

_ "Duuuuude why didn't you tell me you, and Reiner weren't banging here no more dawg!?" _

"Goddamnit I am not getting laid! What did Annie tell you Connie?" 

_ "She said you and Reiner were up to important and serious things."  _

"I told you!- Well no I told her! Car sex is low and I have standards! We found a girl in the forest a- shut up Reiner! Not funny! Okay like I was saying! We found a girl in the woods and took her to the police station that's all. Well actually that's not all. Um I'll tell you about it when we get back to the dorms okay?"

_ "Dude um okay then I'll tell Jean. Thanks bro man."  _

"Great I'll see you later Connie."

_ "Bye." _

"Whew, God I feel so helpless Reiner. Why does everyone assume we just have sex when were alone?" Bertholdt fumed. "I don't know, I guess we just seem like those type of people? Who knows, just don't worry about it. Besides I'm surprised you didn't tell them about your little secret." Reiner chided waggling his eyebrows. "What little sec- oh. Well I mean it wasn't exactly the biggest part of the night. Wait no that sounded wrong um." Bertholdt fumbled looking for the right words. "It's fine you can do it properly later tonight or something. Anyways were almost back to the dorms. we have about half a mile till' we get there." 

Bertholdt sighed, putting his head down on the head rest, what an eventful night. Soon enough they were unbuckling there seat belts and walking into the the entrance of the Maria dorm building. After going through a quick ID check, they raced up the stairs to get to there room. Bertholdt winning of course, damn them long legs. They opened the door and Reiner hung up his coat. Bertholdt put his in the laundry hamper. It wasn't long till they were greeted by Jean and Connie. 

"So what's this about a girl in the middle of the woods." Says Jean. "Well it's a long story." Bertholdt said with tired eyes. "We just found her in the middle of nowhere." Reiner added. "Please do tell." Connie said rolling his eyes. "Well let me think." Bertholdt said tapping his chin.


	2. Let me explain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Bertholdt are back at there dorms. Now to explain everything to a jittery Connie and Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a week. Idk if that's normal schedule timing or not. I proof read this like a bajillion times and also updated the first chapter so yee!

“We were taking our evening walk, admiring the the way the autumn leaves looked on the tree’s with the sunset against them. You know nice, relaxing couple times. Then I heard faint sobbing. So I told Reiner, who apparently didn’t hear it. And behind some of the bushes, there was this girl. She had some dirt and other grime smeared on her. She just kept saying _ “Mama leave”.” _

“Yeah, and then I got down on my hands and knees and we asked her some questions. I remember when she looked up and saw Bertl she screamed.” Reiner said. “EY! That way only because I was at a higher elevation than her!” 

“Mmm you know what, when you were carrying her she looked pretty consoled so I’ll give it to you.”

“Thank you.” Bertl smiled. “So hold up dude, what happened to the girl? Is she at the police station?” Connie asked. “No, okay so when we got there, the man working behind the glass started filling out a form. But Milly; the girls name. Was only around two, so there wasn’t exactly that much information to be written. SO THEN, the man was telling us that he was going to take her to the childcare center, but I wanted to adopt her so we went with him.” 

“Whoa. Wait- what? Why would you want to adopt her?” Jean began. “Kids are so much work. And just ugh, why?” 

“Well Jean maybe you’ll understand when your older, and you and Marco are married!” Bertl softly snapped. “Wha- wait you and Reiner aren’t married.”Jean said, Reiner looked over at Bertholdt. “Well that brings me to something else. Um because of this event, me and Reiner are getting engaged a little early. We haven’t really planned on much else. It just kinda happened”

“Yo duuuude I’m texting Sasha right now! Fucking what?!” Connie smiled, pulling out his phone. “No, no wait! We want to tell everybody ourselves. Right. Reiner?” 

“Yeah, please put your phone away.” Reiner agreed. “Isn’t this all a big risk? Aren’t you guys in college debt?” Jean scoffed.

“Well no. You see Reiner was able to have all his college fees paid up front. No loans. As for me I only have a few loans, but since my internship and my watercolor/painting side hustle is going well I’m okay.” Bertl said. “But still back to my original question. Why would you want a kid?”

“Well Jean, two words. _Marie._ _Bodt._ Imagine if Marie was your daughter. I know how fond you are of Marco’s younger sister. I just, I’ve always wanted raise a family. Especially since I didn’t exactly have a proper one when I was growing up. Seeing Milly asleep in my arms. She just. She reminded me of when I was a child. I want to raise her, and give her a good life. And I dunno, this isn’t making any sense is it?” Bertholdt wavered. “Dude. I- I’m gonna cry. How dare you Bertl. Man I trusted you. My heart ah.” Connie sniffed. Jean rolled his eyes at Connie and mumbled, “I guess… I can understand that.”

“Thank you.” Bertholdt smiled. “So, you want to know what happened next?” Reiner asked. “Go on man, go on.” Connie said, still sniffing. God he’s fucking sap. “Are you okay?” Reiner asked nervously. “Yeah, I’m good.” Connie sniffed. Jean shook his head. “Don’t fucking shake yo head! That was heartfelt dude!” 

“Okay I’m gonna go on now.” Reiner warned. “I’m listening.” Connie reassured.

“Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah um, so we got to Trost Childcare and Adoption Center, and there was this nasty looking lady who reminded me of Roz from Monsters INC. there. I think her name was Giselle. Yeah, then the police guy handed the clipboard over to her, and she typed something on her computer. Then she called us blockheads, and asked our business there. We ended up getting an adoption form. Oh yeah, and Milly was taken away by this seemingly nice girl named uhhhhh… Ah- uh…” 

“Anastasia.” Bertholdt completed. “Oh yeah! Yeah Anastasia! She looked a bit like Sasha.” 

“Wait her name was Anastasia?” Connie repeated. “Yeah, why? You know her?” Reiner responded. “Yeah, she’s Sasha’s aunt. Aw dude, I wouldn’t worry about that kid at all. Anastasia’s the best!” 

“Well that’s good. Anyway’s after we turned in the form, we left and got a ride back to the police station. Where we then got back in our own car and got back here.”

“And raced up the stairs. I won of course.” Bertholdt grinned “Yeah and we raced up the stairs.” Reiner mumbled. “And you lost. To me. Haha.”

“Why are you making me out to be some! Some! Some! Loser!?”

“Because you are a loser.” Bertholdt grinned. “I’m the one who agreed to letting you turn in an adoption form!”

“Ahahaha! I’m teasing, calm down. Your not a loser ahahaha.”

“Not funny.” Reiner pouted. “It is too, funny.” 

“Great, can you guys stop being mushy in front of us?” Jean retorted. “Aw remind you of somebody?” Bertholdt smirked. “Don’t you fucking  _ dare.  _ Compare yourself to Marco, Bertholdt.” Jean spat. “Geese somebody is touchy tonight, I’m tired anyways. I’m going to shower and then get myself to bed, goodnight guys. Goodnight Reiner, thank you for everything you did today.” Bertholdt said, kissing him on the forehead before walking off. And with all goodnights said he shut the door. “He’s gone.” Reiner smirked. “You know what that means guys?”

“Not tonight, I’ve got a busy day tomorrow. I’m going to bed early.” Jean said getting up. “Dude, it’s only 6:42 though.” Connie said. “What you thought I was going to sleep? You should know bedtime and sleep time are two  _ very  _ different things.” 

“Alright then. Just me and you Connie.” 

“Let’s do this. I will beat your ass!”

“You wanna go Springer!?”

“Aw yeah dude lets go! I am the boss, when it comes to Mario Kart!” 

“Get the switch and we’ll find out if that’s true.”

“Alright I see you, I’m going Braun. I’ll make you eat your fucking words!” Connie grinned, he then left and came back with a Nintendo Switch. That night Reiner and Connie stayed up till 10:17 p.m. playing Mario Kart. Connie surprisingly, making Reiner in fact eat his words. “How did you beat me!?” Reiner complained. “Easy I got an ace up my sleeve! Get it? Cause I’m Asexual…. Ahaha no? Okay…” 

“That…. Wasn’t a half bad pun…. Let’s go to bed.” 

“Yeah we got class tomorrow I guess.” With that the two squandered off too bed. When Reiner closed the the doors to his room, he somewhat expected Bertholdt to still be awake. But alas, the sweaty giant was fast asleep. “Heh.” Reiner smiled kneeling down next to Bertholdt's bed. He grabbed his hand and, sighed looking toward the dimly lit ceiling. “ _ Oh Bertholdt. _ ” He thought “ _ I hope you’re not setting yourself up for disappointment. I put faith in to you to be a good papa if things go your way. Hopefully I can too. _ ” He looked down at the Mediterranean originated man and kissed his cheek goodnight. 

The next day was a normal class day for Bertholdt. You know wake up, make coffee, kiss Reiner good morning. Wave Jean goodbye, if he wasn’t already gone, say good morning to Connie, make toast for breakfast, get out the door eventually. But he noticed as each day went by he found himself getting more and more distracted by the thought of Milly. What was this girl doing to him? He had only know her, well held her for a few hours. Eventually Friday came upon them, and he and Reiner decided to tell everyone about there early engagement. Him and Reiner had chosen Friday, because that was one of the few days everyone got to hang out together. Usually at Ymir and Historia’s house or a pub kinda place.

Each dorm room was traveling together except Marco, because he roomed alone sadly. But because of that, Jean insisted that he tagged along with his dorm room in Reiner’s SUV. What a nice boyfriend. As fast as you could say shinzo wo sasageyo, they were all piled in Reiner’s car. Well except Connie, who supposedly forgot something. “Ugh, just please hurry, I haven’t eaten all day.” Jean groaned. “No! Please, take you time I’m insanely nervous!” Bertholdt said smiling nervously. “Why are you nervous, we do this every Friday.” Marco spoke up. “Well uh, today me and Reiner are making an announcement.” 

“What kind of announcement?” 

“Uh you’ll see.”

“You didn’t forget the box right?” Reiner said, joining the conversation. “I checked five times, I promise I didn’t forget the box. It’s entirely impossible.” Bertholdt responded. “Oh, that… You’re doing that today?” Jean said blandly. “Yes, were doing it today Jean.” Bertholdt said somewhat sarcastically. Before anyone could respond to that, Connie came back sliding the backseat next to Jean. “Alright I’m back! And I brought some car snacks! I’ll share homies.” 

“What did you bring?” Jean asked. “Uh I brought some left over asiago bagels from Panera.”

“Did you toast them?”

“Yeah.”

“Hand one over.”

“Alright man, here.” Connie said opening the brown paper bag and handing Jean a warm bagel. “Wow, you excepted food from Connie?” Marco said. “Hey, hey.” Jean said mid chew. “Connie is man with morals, and I’m starving so yeah.”

“Yeah I got morals! I even washed my hands before I touched them! How many people do that!?” 

“Okay, okay I believe you.” Marco said raising his hands. “Hey, hey,” Jean said leaning towards Connie, “blondie and sweaty are doing it today.” 

“Doing what?” 

“Remember Tuesday night?”

“Tuesday night?” Connie said blankly. “We kept ringing Annie’s phone?”

“OHHHHH TUESDAY NIGHT! There doing it today!?”

“Yeah today.”

“Why does everybody know what’s happening except me!?” Marco whined. “Hm I dunno. Can we just tell him?” Jean said “Uh…. mmm fine. But don’t say anything when we get there.” Bertholdt said. “Hehe so, Reiner and Bertl are getting engaged early.” Jean said wiggling his eyebrows. “Aw how cute! Wait- early?”

“Yeah they found some kid in the middle of nowhere, and they want to adopt her.”

“Oh… Why? I mean, I don’t have a problem with you having a kid but why adopt a abandoned child you randomly found in the middle of nowhere?” Marco finished. “Right!?” Reiner agreed. Bertholdt punched him lightly and gave him a disapproving look. “Ah, don’t do that you look like Eren.” 

“Reiner!” Bertholdt gritted through his teeth. “Alright! I’m sorry, Jesus.”

“So wait, if Reiner doesn’t want to adopt her, why are you trying to adopt her?” Marco asked. “Huuuh. It’s a long story, we’ll explain everything.” Bertholdt said. Marco just looked over at Jean, who just shugged and continued to eat his asiago bagel. Soon enough they arrived at St. Maria pub and grill. They walked into the building, Connie putting his arm around Sasha as soon as he saw her. Everyone sat down and began chatting like normal. Bertholdt swallowed as he began to sweat. “Ulgh Bertholdt your sweating uncontrollably again, what’s the deal?” Annie hissed.

“Um well I just um.. Nervous.” 

“What for?” She responded her face softening. “Y-you’ll see.” 

“It’s nothing to be nervous about Bertl we’ll be fine. What do you thinks gonna happen? I’m gonna change my mind?” Reiner said chuckling. “No, I dunno. I’m just a little nervous about what everyones gonna say.”

“Listen, if Jean took it fine I think everyone else is gonna be fine.” 

“You talking shit about me over there Braun?” Jean said cutting in. “Absolutely not. Praising you if anything.” 

“Sorry I’m taken.” Jean joked, to which Reiner just laughed. Everyone received there meal eventually and Bertholdt stood up, clanging his fork against his glass. Everyone at the big table looked over at him. “Uh… Me and R-Reiner have an announcement to make. W-we figured this would be the best time you tell you. Uh… Sorry I can’t stop sweating, I’m nervous. I’m not sure why.” 

“Did you kill a man?” Ymir said. “Ymir!” Historia hissed. “Uh- No Ymir I didn’t kill anybody hehe. Thank you lightening the mood though.”

“So uh box?” Reiner interjected. “Box.” Berthold pulled out a box that was about four or five inches long. He opened the case and took the larger ring putting it on Reiner’s left ring finger. Reiner took the other ring, doing the same. “What we wanted to tell you, is that we’re getting engaged early.” Reiner smiled. A few people clapped, others said congratulations, Connie was crying again. “Early? What do you mean early?” Ymir said.

“Yeah I was wondering about that too.” Hitch agreed. “Oh well we found a girl, and I was already planning on purposing so we had to do it now.”

“A girl? What kind of girl?” Hitch said. “Well she’s around two-”

“Phedophilllllle!” Mikasa immediately slapped Eren upside the head. “EY! I was joking! It was a joke! Everybody know they’re not phedo's! Sorry if you took it seriously.” Eren said hanging his head.

“Uh- ahahahaha! Thank you for that horrible tasteless joke Eren um. Yeah uh she’s round two, and she was just out in the middle of nowhere. All dirty and crying. She reminded me of myself. I just couldn’t help it, I wanted to take her home.”

“What.”

“Bertl listen. You’re my best friend m’kay.” Ymir began “BUt who the fuck does that? Isn’t that really sudden?”

“Well I left a lot of the story out. We had already compromised it. We’re getting our adoption letter in a week. If we don’t get approved we have to leave it at that. That’s what Reiner and me agreed on.”

“Isn’t this a major responsibility too?” Annie cut in. “Yes, but as I said me and Reiner already talked about it. There isn’t really that much standing in our way.”

“As long as you’re sure this is what you both want.” Annie skimmed. “Definitely! Right?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, anything for you. I’ll give it a shot, she doesn’t seem like a bad girl.” 

“Well I’m happy for you guys either way. If you ever need any help just ask! That is if you get approved.” Historia said. “Oh, thanks Christa.”

“Yeah! I’d be down to help too! I’ve got a habit of getting my work done fast.” Marco piped up. “No, I don’t wanna babysit.” Jean complained. “Who said you’d be babysitting? I volunteered not you.”

“Ugh whatever.” He shrugged sipping his beer. “Well uh thank you all for being so supportive.”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t we?” Historia cheered. “I dunno.” 

“I have some books if you want them!” 

“Oh, uh no thank you Armin. We already know enough about children, I really appreciate the offer though!”

“Oh? How come?” Armin said, now curious. “Well um… I don’t like to talk about it usually, but just this once can’t hurt. I grew up in a foster home with a few other kids. A few of you may know them as Porco, Udo, Falco, Pieck, Colt, and Marcel. Our godparents were dunks, from that you can tell they didn’t do there jobs as parents very well. I was one of the oldest so I kinda helped raise Falco and Udo. We’d make breakfast and lunch, possibly dinner depending if mom came home sober enough. They were kinda just there to give us resources. But there was also a lot of crying in our house. Dad was one of those “aggressive” kind of drunks. Anyways Reiner is a H&H major, so he knows about health and taking care of people.”

“Ah, that makes sense. So you’re good?”

“I think so.”

“Remember when I’d snuck in through the window? Your crack dad never even noticed I was there.” Annie smirked. “Yes I remember that. God, I thought for sure you would get caught.”

“But I didn’t.” 

“Ohhhh sneaking in through a window, that’s so scandalous babe.” Hitch murmured. “Gotta do, what’cha gotta do.” The rest of the evening went on like normal. Soon everyone had to leave, and before they knew it they were all comfortable in there dorms. Sasha was staying over for awhile, and Jean was gone at Marco’s dorm. The four of them were being the stupid college kids they were, playing with firecrackers. “Okay, okay my turn.” Connie said grabbing a string of firecrackers. “True or false. I used to buy kids snotcicles.” 

“Ew! Uh True?” Bertl guessed. “False. Alley- OOP!” With that he lit the firecrackers and tossed them out the window, exploding rapidly as they fell to the ground. “Seriously? Why buy them, when he could just make his own?” Sasha taunted. “AY! Who’s side are you on?” 

“My side der.” Everyone chuckled at that. They continued playing true or false, tossing firecrackers out the window until they ran dry. “Well were all out of firecrackers what now?” Reiner said. 

“Movie?”

“Nah.” 

“Um… Mario kart?”

“There’s only two controllers.”

“We can take turns. Well do you guys have any idea’s?” Bertl said turning towards Connie and Sasha. “Uh… not really… we could get a snack?”

“I don’t think anyone is hungry but you Sasha.” 

“Well then I got nothing. You got anything Con?” 

“Uh… hmmm. OH! OH! I have a hover ball! But it’s kinda late and I don’t need you big idiots tripping over a table. Hmmm we could just turn in for the night, it’s around 8 or 9 anyways.” 

“I guess you’re right. Are you staying here Sasha, or are you heading back to your dorm with Mikasa and Hitch?”

“It’s scary out there! Are you crazy Bertl!? I’m not walking back to Rose all alone! I’ll just crash here with you guys.” 

“Alright then goodnight!” 

“Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Reiner finished. “Yeah okay dad.” Sasha said as she closed the door to Connie’s room. Bertholdt slipped off his shirt and changed into his pajamas, as his slipped on his pants he caught sight of his engagement ring. Pulling up his pants his stopped to stare at it, his brows furrowing “Hey Reiner?”

“Huh?”

“Uh… Nevermind.”

“No, come on what?”

“This isn’t…. selfish right?”

“What?”

“Getting engaged now? The adoption form? I’m not being selfish am I?”

“Bertl of course not! You know me, if I really had a big problem with it I would of said no.”

“I just… you never seemed that happy about it.”

“I guess I wasn’t. It is really sudden. But over the past week I’ve been thinking about it a bit more, and honestly Bertholdt. I have faith. I have faith in you, understand? I just don’t want you to be disappointed if we don’t get her.”

“I know. But I can dream?”

“Don’t dream so much that you expect it to be a reality, that’s wishful thinking.” 

“Yeah I suppose.” He said crashing on his bed. Reiner snuggled up next to Bertholdt. “You suppose huh?”

“Yeah.” Bertl turned over. “I suppose.” Reiner grinned, leaning his forehead against Bertholdt’s. “Ohhh you.” 

“Me?”

“No your aunt Mabel behind you. Yeah you.”

“What about me?” 

“I dunno… huuu I love you.”

“I love me too…. Oh yeah and you of course.”

“Sassy little bitch.” Reiner mused brushing his lips with Bertholdt’s.

“Mmm so I’m a bitch boy now?”

“You’ve always been a bitch boy.” Bertholdt shrugged. “Eh I’ll take it.” And so they ended the night by making love, and to later to slip away into dreamland. Which resulting in waking up a little sore and naked the next day. Bertholdt yawned “Mmn” He sniffed. “Morning already? Whelp, another day another dollar I suppose. Heh, I suppose.” He got up and put some pants on, along with some t-shirt lying around. It was a bit big, probably Reiner’s. He rubbed his eyes, stumbling into the kitchen. He turned on the the coffee machine for this “quaint” morning. It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps and two big muscular arms wrap around him. “Good morning Reiner.”

“Morning Bertl.” Reiner mumbled. Bertholdt turned around slightly to press a kiss to his cheek. It was Saturday. One week to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to put something for over the course of that week where like Bertholdt and Annie talk or something but I dunno. THis was the end result! I really want to type this! But I'm also working on another Eruri and AHHHHHHHHH! Life is crazy guys.


	3. I need a distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt's anxiety is kinda eating at him. Poor guy. What's he to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAmn this chapter kinda just seems a bit like filler almost. I dunno. I can't promise the next chapter will be better but I'll try. We see more of Connie and Jean being bro's in this chapter so yee.

It was November 14th 2016, Monday morning. Bertholdt felt like throwing up. He asked to be excused, and rushed into the hallway. Lucky for him the bathroom was around the corner. He slammed himself into one of the stalls, locking the door. “Ohhhhhhhhhn.” 

Thank god he was alone in there. He slid down against the wall, putting his head into his hands. “Why am I like this?”

That wasn’t a bad question. Why did he worry for no reason? Everything was fine, Reiner and him were getting married soon, the adoption form was turned in complete, Milly was probably safe and sound at the childcare center, and everything was sorted out. Right? He couldn’t resist his anxiety taking ahold of him. Empty threats swarmed in his head. Does Milly even remember him? If she did would she have missed him? What if he fails as a parent? What if he never gets approved in the first place? What if? What if? What if? That was the game, an infinite loop of what if’s driving him insane. 

Apparently he didn’t know he was mumbling aloud, it wasn’t too long until someone came in and heard him. “Yo dude, are you okay?” It was Connie, oh boy.

“Uh! C-Connie?”

“Bertholdt? What are you mumbling yourself silly about man?”

“I dunno.”

“How do you not know man?”

“I don’t really feel up to this right now Connie, okay?”

“Are you dressed?”

“Yeah why?” Connie didn’t respond, instead he walked over to the stall he predicted Bertholdt was in and slid underneath to door. “Ew, Connie do you know how many germs are on the floor!?”

“You’re sitting on floor chill dawg.”

“At least I’m not sliding around on it.”

“Okay are you gonna keep sassing me about this bathroom floor, or are you gonna tell me why the fuck you’re sitting in here mummbling to yourself?”

“I dunno.”

“STOP SAYING I DUNNO!”

“AH! Alright, alright! Uh… I’m just nervous that’s all. You can go now.”

“I don’t believe that’s all. What are you worried about?”

“Don’t you have class?”

“I mean… yeah… I came in here to take a whiz, but I can’t just leave my friend in here sad and alone. What kind of friend would that make me?”

“Not a very good one I guess. Well, it’s just my anxiety getting to me I guess. My class ends in 15 minutes, I don’t have another one until 4:00.”

“Okay well dude, is there anybody else you can talk to, besides Reiner?”

“I mean Annie’s not in class right now…. But I don’t want to give her any trouble. And there’s Ymir, but she’s not exactly good in the anxiety department. At least I don’t think.”

“Dude if she cares about you then it won’t be trouble. That’s how friendship works. We look out for one another.” 

“Yeah I guess.”

“So call Annie or something, get out of here. Especially since I han’t hold it for much longer.” 

“Ulgh, uh okay. Thanks Connie, you’re a pretty good friend. No wonder Sasha likes you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Connie said unlocking the door. They stepped out and Connie walked over to a urinal. Bertholdt adverted his eyes, and walked out of the bathroom. “ _ I guess I should find Annie. I hate to bother her… but… Connie’s right.”  _ Bertholdt sighed pulling out his phone, and opening his contacts list. He found her contact and hit call. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. God, he was sweating now. By the fifth ring he heard a faint “ _ Hello? _ ”

“Hi Annie.”

“ _ Oh God. What’s wrong? What did you do?”  _

_ “ _ I didn’t- Okay uh… where are you?”

“ _ In the dining hall. Why?” _

“Can we talk?”

“ _ We are talking Bertholdt.” _

“I mean in person… please.”

_ “Okay come over here. I’ll wait for you.” _

_ “ _ Thanks Annie.”

“ _ Yeah, yeah cya.”  _ Before Bertl could even respond she hung up. He pocketed his phone, and began walking off towards the dining hall. He saw Annie sitting alone at a table by the big huge widow. He walked over to the table, and sat down. “Hi Annie.” 

“About time you showed up. So whats bothering you?”

“I don’t know. I’m just really nervous and worried. My anxieties kind of taking over, and I don’t know what to do. It makes me sick.”

“Oh brother, is it about you know... the girl?”

“Part of it yeah.”

“Part of it.” she paused for a moment. “M’kay. So you don’t know what to do about these intrusive thoughts huh?”

“Not a clue.”

“Does Reiner know?”

“Not exactly. I mean he knows about the anxiety. But I don’t think he knows that I’m this nervous.”

“Hmm okay well, whens your next class?”

“4:00…”

“Damnit, okay well I think what you need is a distraction.”

“A distraction?”

“Yeah. You know everything is going to be fine, but you get these terrible empty threats playing in your head. Am I right or am I right? Point being you need a distraction butter boy.” She had concluded taking a bite of ice cream. “Butter boy?”

“Don’t question it. I’m done with classes for today. We have until around 4:00, why don’t me and you skedaddle? Go do something fun to get your mind off this nonsense worrying.”

“Are you sure about that? I mean we only have three hours.” 

“Get your ass up and lets go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere fun.” a sly grin crossed Annie’s face, making Bertholdt swallow hard. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be.” They walked out of the college and eventually ended up in Annie’s car. It was a 2012 Jeep Liberty. “Get in.” Bertholdt winced but then obliged, taking the front passenger seat. “So are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Annie let out a short, but surprisingly cute laugh. “To be honest with you Bertl,” She smiled “I don’t really know either.” 

“Oh… uh okay then.”

“Oh God lighten up will you! It’s 1:39 p.m we got until 3 something or other. Where should we go?” 

“I dunno… Um cafe?”

“I just ate.”

“I dunno you pick.”

“Alright then.” And turned on the car, and pulled off of campus without a word. The car ride was pretty much silent. Eventually Annie pulled up to a old looking kind of building, and parked her car. “Come on lets go.”

“Little Einsteins.” Bertl sang sort of, moving his pointer fingers. Annie just shook her head. “Get out of my car, and lets go.”

“Where even are we?” 

“My favorite place, it’s a candle shop. Nice place during this time of year especially.” 

“A candle shop? Isn’t it a little big for being a candle shop?”

“Bertl have you ever been to a seasonal candle shop before?” Annie said pausing at the door. “Uh- no.” With that she pushed the door open. “Feast your eyes.” Bertholdt’s eyes widened, he gasped. “Whoa it’s so… warming.” 

“I know right. At these kinds of shops they have more then just candles. You can also get seasonal things for candles, apple cider, candle making materials and other stuff.”

“How often do you come here?” Bertholdt said, still in awe.

“Eh, every now and then Hitch and I will come here on a date. Sometimes I come here alone.”

“It must be nice.” 

“Yeah….”

“What do we do first?” 

“Candle sampling?”

“Yes please!” Annie picked up a nearby candle;  **_rough seastorm_ ** it had read. “Mn it smells…. Like salt.” Annie giggled. “Well of course it does dumbass, is it nice?”

“Sort of? I dunno, oh what’s this one?” Bertholdt picked up a different candle the read;  **_Orange spice summer_ ** . “Whoa! That is strong! Although… it’s kinda nice. I think Jean would like it.” 

“Why?”

“I dunno… He always goes on about how Marco is like summertime… kind of odd, but maybe it’s not. Who knows?”

“Yeah… You can actually get the summer ones way cheaper if you buy them in the late fall or winter. See it’s marked down from fifteen dollars to five. Crazy isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is… Maybe I should buy it?”

“Are you sure you want it?”

“Not for me, for Jean.” 

“Why would you buy a candle for him? His birthday isn’t anytime soon.” 

“I know but like, as in early Christmas shopping. I mean I know November only kinda just started, but I think it would be a good gift.”

“I mean if you want to go for it butter boy.” Annie shrugged. “I think I will.” Bertholdt responded picking up a basket an placing the candle in gently. They continued looking through candles such as; **_roasting fire, Bacon_** (did not go so well) ** _, cherry blossom, Pumpkin Pie, Vintage Oak, Winter Winds, Macintosh Apple, Apple’s and Whiskey, Smoke, New York Hotel Room_** (Both were very weirded out but sniffed it anyways), and of course; ** _Cedar Wood_** cause everyone thinks that smells great. After sniffing a bajillion candles, each had ended up with two they wanted to take home. Annie chose **_Winter Winds_** and **_Poison Lilac_**. Bertholdt had chosen the orange spice thing for Jean, and one for himself; **_Sugar & Spice_**. His reasoning was untold, as he just gave it one sniff and put it in the basket. 

After they were done with sniffing candles, they decided to go get some apple cider. Was pretty cheap, fifty cents for a medium. With warm drinks in hand, Annie piped up. “So you want to go over to the knit area? We’ve got about half an hour or so to kill.” 

“Okay! Sure, why not.” Bertl agreed happily. He followed Annie to a place with ton of hand knit scarves and what not. “So here’s how this works. You can either buy these that other customers have made, or you can make your own. Which of course you can put on the rack if you just wanted to make it.”

“They do that?” Annie rolled her eyes smiling slightly. “Yes Bertl, they do that.” Bertl looked at all the scarves, hats, and what not on the rack. “How do you make this stuff?” Annie nodded her head in the direction of a table. She and Bertholdt walked over to it, and sat down. She placed her cider on the table, then reaching for the loom in front of her. “Okay so how you start is you want to take some yarn, they’ve got this nice soft fuzzy yarn. Taking the yarn, and then your crochet hook your have to make this loop thingy and-” Annie continued to explain this to Bertl, who was somewhat confused at first but eventually got the hang of it. He made a nice little beanie hat, even though it wasn’t the best he did a decent job. By the time they were done they only had two minutes or so left. So like smart people they went to pay for there things, and got back in Annie’s car full of smiles. 

“That was so much fun!” Bertholdt said smiling widely. “See I told you all you needed was a distraction. Although when you go back to your dorm later today don’t make Reiner feel too jealous.” 

“Don’t worry I won’t” Bertholdt then winked, Annie smiled shaking her head. “Crazy boys.” With that they left the candle place and headed back to campus. Although Bertholdt was five minutes late to class. Damnit…. Worth it though. Surprisingly he wasn’t punished or even noticed at all. He just sat down and picked up where the lecture was at. After class was over he packed up his things and excitedly hurried off to his dorm. As soon as he got to the dorm building he saw Reiner, and jogged up to him. “Reiner! Hey, wait up!” Reiner turned around, and smiled as his eyes landed on Bertholdt.

“Hey Bertl, how was your day? You miss me? I was stuck in drills today sorry I never checked up on you.” 

“No, no it’s fine.” Bertholdt said, still grinning so wide his face might rip. “Hey you look really happy. Something good happen today?” Reiner asked opening the door for Bertholdt. “Yes, oh I wish you were there. But at the same time I’m also happy you didn’t go.” 

“Go? Go where? What’s all this random stuff you’re carrying too?” Bertl let out a small laugh. “I’ll tell you when we get upstairs. Can you do me a favor and get my ID out of my coat pocket please? I can’t get it.” Reiner nodded and reached into Bertholdt’s coat pocket retrieving his ID card. Along with his own, he showed them to the security person in there, and there were let into the hallway. Elevator of course still broken, they went up the stairs. Reiner also taking some of Bertholdt’s things. They opened the door and walked in, placing all there stuff in there room. “So now will you tell me what’s in this bag?”

“Ehehe, so me an Annie went to a candle shop today.” 

“Isn’t that for old people?”

“No...It was a lot of fun. I bet you would’ve had fun too, although it’s been awhile since just me and Annie got to do something together. Anyway’s I found this orange spice summer candle, and thought it would make a great Christmas present for Jean. Here smell!” Reiner sniffed the the candle and immediately pulled back. “Uh! GoD! What the-” Both began laughing. “It’s strong right?”

“Why would you get that for Jean?”

“I thought he would like it! Like it would remind him of Marco or something.” 

“Pshhhh you think-” Reiner was interrupted by his own laughter. “It’s not funny okay. I think Jean will like it! Just shut up. Okay but I got this one for us.” Bertl pulled out the Sugar & Spice candle, gesturing Reiner to smell it. “Sugar & Spice? Alright…. I know why you picked that.” He said smirking. “Oh? Why oh why would I pick this one?” 

“Easy. First date, cinnamon sugar pretzels. First date out of the country, we had churros. First birthday date, cinnamon sugar ice cream… it also had pumpkin spice whip cream on it. Yeah, I remember it was my birthday. And it was a brand new menu item. You chose it because our relationship is basically built on sugar, spice and everything nice… no wait.. Everything shaky? Nevermind.” Bertholdt laughed and nodded. “Yeah, you got it right.”

“Aw it’s perfect baby. Good choice, so what else did you do?”

“There was this candle literally called New York Hotel Room it was so weird. Besides that me and Annie got apple cider, and then we went over to this crochet area. It was so much fun! Look I made this beanie hat, isn’t it cute!?”

“You are fucking sap… But yeah it’s cute. Put on for me.”

“Okay.” Bertholdy pulled on the cute little beanie and looked up as Reiner. “Oh my God…. I- I want to like absorb you. You’re so damn cute in that….. Could today get any better?”

“I dunno, could it?”

“You gotta like tweet that or something…. It’s not fair keeping that to yourself.” 

“Reiner I don’t look that cute… do I?”

“You’re almost more adorable than Christa.”

“Reiner stop, you’re gonna make me sweat.” Bertholdt blushed, pulling off the hat. “Aw and now you got hat hair.” Bertholdt put his face in his hands. “Aw I’m sorry, you’re just really cute okay? I can’t help it.” 

“Just. Help me put this stuff away.” 

“Okay I can do that. I think.” Bertholdt laughed and punched him in the arm playfully. They eventually got all there stuff put alway. Bertholdt went to the sitting room, and opened up twitter.

**BertlTheTurtle**

**Hey guys I made a hat today!**

***Picture of Bertl’s beanie hat***

**Arminnie**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **Wow I love the colors! How did you make that?**

**BertlTheTurtle**

**@Arminnie** **It’s was actually pretty easy Annie showed me! The process the was called croheying or something.**

**JeanValJean**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **It’s called crocheting damnit. Why can’t anybody get this shit.It is a nice beanie tho**

**xXJEagerBoMbXx**

**@JeanValJean** **Whoa Kirschtein you knit? Never thought you were the grandma kinda guy.**

**JeanValJean**

**@xXJEagerBoMbXx** **IT’S NOT KNITTING! IT’S CROCHETING DAMNIT!**

**xXJEagerBoMbXx**

**@JeanValJean** **Is there really a difference tho?**

**FreckledSatan**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **ay yo bitch put the hat on let’s see your pretty face.** **@JeanValJean @xXJEagerBoMbXx** **calm the fuck down who cares what it’s called.**

**totallylethaldumbass**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **Yo that’s a cool hat man.**

**BertlTheTurtle**

**@FreckledSatan** **Here’s your picture Ymir, sh don’t tell Christa.**

***Picture of Bertl in his beanie hat sicking his tongue out and winking.***

**@totallylethaldumbass** **Thank you for the complement Connie!**

**FreckledSatan**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **Ohhh scandalous Bertholdt.**

**JeanValJean**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **Holy shit… Bertl…**

**FreckledJesus**

**@JeanValJean** **I’m not even mad. What the fuuuuuuck.**

**BrotatoBraus**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **Yo someone get me a glass of water cause I’m hella thirsty.**

**BrauntillDawn**

**@JeanValJean @FreckledJesus @FreckledSatan** **@BrotatoBraus** **Great can u guys stop trying to steal my boyfie?**

**AnnieLion💖**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **I taught you well my son.**

**BertlTheTurtle**

**@AnnieLion💖** **Indeed!**

**HistoricalAngel🕊**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **What did I miss?**

**BertlTheTurtle**

**@HistoricalAngel🕊** **Scroll up teehee.**

**HistoricalAngel🕊**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **Aw cute hat. Annie’s a good teacher.**

**Mikasa su kasa**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **Neat hat. Do you know how to make scarves?**

**BertlTheTurtle**

**@Mikasa su kasa** **Sadly no. But you could ask Annie.** **@AnnieLion** **💖 Scarf?**

**AnnieLion💖**

**@Mikasa su kasa** **I’m not very good at making scarves sorry. I’ve only made one once. Kinda strange I’m good at everything except scarves. Scarves are supposed to be easy wtf.**

**JeanValJean**

**@Mikasa su kasa @BertlTheTurtle** **I know how to make scarves. If you want I can teach you guys…**

**Mikasa su kasa**

**@JeanValJean** **Okay then. Your place or mine?**

**BertlTheTurtle**

**@JeanValJean** **No thanks I’ve got studying to do.**

**JeanValJean**

**@BertlTheTurtle** **Thats okay Bertl maybe another time.** **@Mikasa su Kasa** **Mine or yours works fine I don’t care.**

**Mikasa su kasa**

**@JeanValJean** **at mi casa su casa then?**

**JeanValJean**

**@Mikasa su kasa** **lolz sure. Long as Jeager isn’t there.**

**Mikasa su kasa**

**@JeanValJean** **Don’t worry he won’t be. Just me Sasha and Hitch.**

**JeanValJean**

**@Mikasa su kasa** **Cool**

**Arminnie**

**@JeanValJean @Mikasa su kasa** **Hey guys, can I join too? 🥺🤓**

**JeanValJean**

**@Arminnie** **Of course you can Minnie just don’t bring Mickey with you.**

The rest of the evening Bertl just did whatever. Studying, fooling around on the internet, making soup because why the fuck not? Soon enough he and Reiner got ready to go on there evening walk. “All bundled up? It’s kinda windy this evening.” Reiner said, straightening his jacket. “Yep, I got my new beanie on too!” 

“Looks like I’ll be admiring something other than the leaves.”

“Just shut up! I’m not that cute. Goof.” Reiner just laughed, wrapping his arms around his waste and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Shall we go?” 

“We shall go oh goofy one.” And they were gone. All of a sudden Connie burst into to the dorm room, slamming the door shut. “JEAN! JEAAAAAN! Oi Jean! Have you seen Reiner and Bertholdt?” Jean sat up and came to the the door frame of his and Connie’s bedroom. “Uh yeah I think they just left, you didn’t see them in the hallway?” 

“No! Aw damn it!”

“Why what did you need em for?”

“So me and Sasha were hanging with Anastasia today and we got to see that girl. We told her that the guys who dropped her off were our close friends. So she let us take pictures! Wanna see?”

“Uhhhh…. sure, okay.” Connie wiggled his eyebrows, and unlocked his phone pulling up his camera roll. “See there the first one, she’s eating something. And this is when we went to the playground out back with her. Aw she really is cute man, look at how happy she is going down the slide! And in this one she got to meet some of the other kids. She was a little shy. Oh and here Sasha got to hold her. Oh yeah, and then in this one I got to hold her. Oh hey a video! Click!”

“ _ So Milly were gonna play a game, ready?”  _ It was Sasha.

“ _ R-ready.” _

_ “Okay this game is called my favorite. I’m gonna ask a favorite and you’re gonna answer.”  _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “What’s your favorite fruit?”  _

_ “O-orange.” _

_ “What’s you favorite animal?”  _

_ “Mnn Ber…” _

_ “A Bear?” _

_ “Na Berhole.” _

_ “B-Bertholdt?” _

_ “Ha! Yea.” _

_ “AHAHAHAAHAA! OH MY GOD!”  _ That was Connie, Sasha was laughing too, more if not equally as hard.” 

“ _ Dude, ahaha! Milly! Bertholdt’s not an animal! Yo Anastasia your the judge. Is Bertholdt and animal?” _

_ “Uh… He’s the taller man with the dark brown hair right?” _

_ “Yeah dude that’s him.”  _

_ “Mm no he’s not an animal.” _

_ “Oh. Oops.”  _

_ “It’s okay you can try again.”  _

_ “Bird.” _

_ “That’s a nice animal.” _

_ “Yo, except when they leave white shit on your car.” _

_ “Connie! Ch-ch-child!” _

_ “Oh! Right, sorry.” _

_ “Shit?” _

_ “No don’t repeat it dude!” _

_ “Look what you did Connie, now she’s saying it!” _

_ “Ey more more work for Reiner and Bertholdt.” _

_ “That’s only if they get approved!”  _

_ “A-approved?” _

_ “Ey she a fast learner.” _

_ “Connie!” _

_ “Okay, damn!” _

_ “Shut up!” _

_ “S-shut uup?” _

_ “Oooh who’s teaching her words now Sasha!?” _

_ “Oi Shut up, and turn that camera off right now.” _

_ “Or else what?” _

_ “I’ll eat all your Panera leftovers.” _ In return the was some weird shrieky gaspy noise, to which Jean said these words, “The fuck dude? You got some alien in your throat?!”

“No… Just happened geese. M’kay there’s a few other pictures. Like when we went eat dinner, ey messy face photo! Oh yeah and here’s where we put her to bed. The next picture is just me, Armin, and Eren in the car on our way to Mexico. We all bought some weird sunglasses at a discount store in Arizona.”

“You went to Mexico?”

“Yeah dude it was awesome! But not as awesome as the next trip I got planed for us four!”

“Us four?”

“Yeah bagel boys and Sasha!”

“Were bringing that back?”

“Yeah dude! Come one! Dadada bagel boys!”

“Huuuh dadada bagel boys.”

“Aw Marco’s not here dammit. Lemme text him.”

“No don’t do that!.”

“To late Jean boy already calling him.”

“I thought you were gonna text?”

“Eh already doing it.”

“ _ Um hi Connie did you need something? Is this about that weird thing you think me and Jean should do in-” _

“No! NO! It’s not about that, ahem. Uh we need you for the last line of bagel boys!”

“Wait what? Also do we have to?”

“ _ Oh hi Jean… It’s not important. Anyways it would be nice to do that again! Old memories! _ ”

“Okay, dadada bagel boys!”

“Dadada bagel boys.”

“ _ Dadada bagel boys!!! _ ” 

“WITH CREAM CHEESE!”

“ _ Yaaaaay. Is that all you wanted from me? _ ”

“Yeah basically.”

“ _ Okay bye. _ ”

“Bye boo.”

“Yeah uh cya……. Dude mushy.”

“Oh shut up, I could say same thing about you and Sasha.”

“..... Yeah……. It’s worse…. Okay.”

“I don’t even want to know. Okay uh, well cute pictures, uh thanks for showing em’ to me. Don’t text Reiner and Bertl though just wait. They’re trying to relax.”

“Yeah, yeah I got it.” He mumbled walking past Jean, and into their dark room. Jean rolled his eyes and slid back under the covers. He closed his eyes only to crack them both open again, at the sound of Connie’s voice. “Hey dude?” He said quietly. “Uhhhhhg what do want?”

“Oh is it a bad time, sorry.”

“No, no you’ve already ruined my cycle. What is it?”

“What do you think Reiner and Bertl do on those walks?”

“Uhn I dunno! What would you do with Sasha on an evening walk in the woods?”

“Walk I guess… Look at the trees, hold hands, I dunno man. What would you do with Marco? If it’s like sexual though I- I don’t wanna hear it bro.”

“What, no course not. That’s filthy! Also it’s freezing out! Seriously man not cool.”

“Just answer the question dude.”

“I dunno kiss? This is kind of a stupid conversation.”

“Ah ah, not stupid. Awkward.”

“Fair point… Hey Connie?”

“Yeah dude?”

“Earlier ah on the phone um… What was that thing Marco mentioned?” 

“It’s not important.”

“Uh excuse me he mentioned MY NAME! Of course it’s fucking important!”

“Just let it go dude. You’ll find out eventually.”

“Does this have anything to do with this so called trip you’re planning?”

“Maybe.~”

“Connie I swear to God.”

“Just chill dude! Okay! You’ll thank me later I promise!”

“Not sure if I believe you.”

“Yeah okay. But back to the woods thing. You got questionable motives dude.”

“What do you mean?”

“All you said was kiss. Would you seriously just go to like the woods to makeout?”

“Oh my God. Connie you know I didn’t mean just kiss.”

“Oh, oh my bad.” Connie said with a shit eating grin. “So what else would you do in the woods with Marco?”

“Mmmn roleplay? There’s probably some nice fallen trees and junk.”

“Oh you’d play pirates or something?”

“I guess.”

“That’s not a bad idea, you know one time I was back in there with Historia, Ymir, and Sasha. We found this open area with big scraps of metal. We just did a bunch of parkour and left it was great.”

“Oh and no one went to the hospital?”

“Jean!”

“Heheheheh.”

“Eh whatever. I mean Historia scraped her knee. Kinda ruined all the fun though.”

“Why Ymir go ape shit?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that.”

“I knew something like that would happen, man. That’s all it takes.”

“Yep one little paper cut and she’ll go mama bear. Like damn bitch catch a break.”

“Yeah… hey dude you wanna play video games?”

“Yeah sure man.” Jean and Connie played video games, eventually hearing the door outside there room open and close. “Looks like our children are home.”

“Oh shut up Connie!”

“Alright pause, pause. Pause the game I’ll be right back.”

“Ah fine.” Connie smiled and walked out of the room. “Ey guys sup?”

“Uh just getting back from a walk. Have you eaten anything I was gonna order pizza.” Bertholdt said hanging up his coat.

“Nah me and Jean were too busy chatting.” 

“Ah, thats… unusual. What were you guys talking about?”

“Uh you know normal things….” He trailed off, Bertl and Reiner just stared at him. “Listen okay, I got some cool pictures I want to show you guys! I think you’ll like them! Especially Bertholdt!”

“Oh? What did you get some hands on assignment today?”

“No, me and Sasha were hanging out with Anastasia today.” 

“Wait… Did you…”

“Yeah I did wanna see! She was all nice and clean! Last time you saw her you said was dirty.”

“Yes I wanna see! Show me! Uh… please?”

“Right, right cool your jets dude.” Connie tsked pulling out his phone. Connie swiped through the photo’s, Bertholdt gushing at each one. You could of imagined the spit balling when he watched the video. “Connie you taught her swear words!”

“It was only one! Not like she gonna say it again! She’s two she don’t got the brain capacity for that!”

“It was funny.”

“Reiner!”

“It was funny you have to admit it. Like of course you shouldn’t teach those things. But it one of those things you tsk them for, but laugh about it later when they can’t see or hear you.”

“Mn fair point.”

“See. Anyways I’m gonna go shower, cya round’.” Reiner said walking off. 

“Leaves kept getting blown into his face. Ehehe.”

“Yeaaaah. Well, I got a game on hold so see you for dinner?

“Uh yeah. Thanks for the pictures! They were absolutely adorable!” No response just a closing of Connie and Jean’s bedroom door. “HUUUUUUUH!” Bertholdt sighed loudly, collapsing on the living room sofa. “Finally home. Well makeshift home I guess. Mn right I have to order dinner. Do I really want to order pizza, maybe there’s something cheaper?” He said wondering aloud. Pulling out his phone he went to google maps to find a cheap place he could buy his friends dinner. “ _ Expensive, expensive, expensive, expensive… ah cheap! Why hello Abby’s takeout out eatery, which is marked four out of five stars! Bravo me for finding this place.”  _ He thought, mentally high fiving himself. “ _ Lets see… ah website! Menu, menu, menu, Ah ha! Menu! Okay…. Wow… that’s a lot of food for such a low price! Pretty good variety. Wait, I should read the customer reviews before I place and order…. Hm oh here we go customer reviews!” _

**HumanSponge 5/5**

**This place has super friendly service! My food was delivered nice and hot! Although I got soup. Which I feel is easy to keep warm. Anyways I was happy with my service!**

**BabyBlueBell 4/5**

**This was nice and close to my school to get a take out lunch. I also noticed there were other people eating in the restaurant. So I’m pretty sure you can eat there. The food wasn’t bad. Wasn’t the best thing ever but pretty decent job. Friendly staff too. The prices mind blowing! If your a broke college student, or just broke in general…. THis is a great place to get some quality food!**

**Denis Johnson 4/5**

**Not a big selection of drinks which was kind of disappointing, but then again it is more kind of like country kinda home cooked meal kind of place. The food was alright, I got pork curry with noodles so I dunno….. Not very country but eh. I got lemonade as well… definitely made from a powder.**

**Margaret Lavigne 5/5**

**Best mashed potatos evrrrrrr! Yum so guud!**

**David McCaffery 3/5**

**I give this place a three out of five stars. Allow me to explain. This place mostly does takeout and delivery, but there is a counter you can sit at to eat. This of course I did. The food was decent, very cheap might I add. Makes you wonder how they stay in business. The counter and main area was clean to basic standards, but the bathroom was… dear god. It seems it hasn’t been cleaned in over a month! It was disgusting! I don’t know if the women's bathroom was any cleaner. And I give you some slack cause as I was eating I saw almost no one sat down. But please at least try to keep the bathrooms clean. If not for your customers, your employees. When you have a unclean bathroom or dining area it makes you wonder what else isn’t clean.**

**xXJEagerBoMbXx 4/5**

**This place… was nice. I actually bought quite a few things here. I bought chicken noodle soup, some grilled cheese- which of by the way ah haha came with tomato soup- I bought mac and cheese, which was extremely cheesy… but that’s a good thing. I also ended up with coleslaw because I also bought fried chicken. (I swear this place is so fucking cheap) For once I thought coleslaw was good. Wow look at me moving up in the world. I agree that the food wasn’t great. But in all words it was good. I’d eat here again. Maybe they’d let me go back in the kitchen to make a video who knows.**

“ _ So Eren went there eh? Interesting. Maybe I will check it out. So back to the website. This menu does have a pretty big variety. Hmmm, wow I could get almost anything from here. Mac and cheese with bread and butter 2.69? That’s insane! How do they stay open? Hm well I guess I should get out a note pad to take orders. Heh it’s like sophomore year of highschool when I worked at a Olive Garden. _ ” Bertholdt walked into his room to find a spare notepad, once he found one he walked across the hall and knock on the door. “Uh Connie? Jean? Can I come in?” He heard to faint “Yeahs” and opened the door. “Hey guys I wa- oh are you guys playing mortal kombat?” 

“Yeah, Springer’s almost out of HP though! I’m bound to win!”

“That’s what you think Kirschtein!” 

“Um I’ll let you guys finish that round then.. Uh.”

“Why what do you need?” Jean said, pushing buttons aggressively. “It’s just I decided to get dinner from this place, and I need to know what you want.”

“Oh okay. Ah! How did you do that!?”

“I told you wouldn’t win Jean. I’m the master. The undefeatable. The number one player.

“Ahhhh no! Okay so where are you getting dinner from?”

“This local place called Abby’s takeout and eatery, it’s so cheap it’s unbelievable!”

“Ah I’ve seen that place before, never ate there though. So what do they have there?”

“Well I’ve got the menu pulled up on my phone. Here take a look.” He said handing his phone to Jean. “Dude scooch I wanna see.” 

“Ah, geese dude okay…. Duuuude this is cheap whaaat.”

“How do they stay open?”

“I was wondering the same thing.” 

“Mmm I want the pork curry, but with fried rice instead of noodles.” Connie said.

“Okay. And Jean?”

“Hmmm um can Marco come over for dinner?”

“I’m not your parent Jean of course he can, should I wait for him to order something too?”

“I was gonna share, but yeah sure let me call him.” One ring, two rings, three rings, fours rings, five rings, six, a seventh. Where the hell is this man? By the 9th ring there was a very winded sounding voice. “ _ He- he-hello ah whew! Sorry I had to… run! Ah! _ ” 

“Wow um hey baby.”

“ _ Oh, hi Jean you need something? _ ”

“I wondering if you wanted to come over now, and like stay for dinner?”

“ _ Oh uh well I’m kinda busy. _ ” 

“Doing what.”

“ _ Oh you know me. Just studying.”  _

“Are you really studying?”

“ _ No.” _

“Hehehe, okay so you’ll come over yeah?”

“ _ Mn, yeah I guess. _ ”

“Good, what were you doing?” 

“ _ Something I shouldn’t be. _ ”

“Oooooh scandalous. Well you need to get here quick or else you can’t place your order.”

“ _ Okay, okay I’m coming I’ll see you soon okay? _ ”

“Okay love you bye.”

“ _ Love you too. _ ” Jean shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Okay he’ll be here soon! Back to food… um chicken parm…. I’m kinda nervous about that because it’s like discount chicken parm but okay.”

“Cool! So I’m gonna go get Reiner’s order, pick out something for myself, and wait for Marco to get here.”

“You want to battle me in mortal kombat while you wait for Freckles?” 

“Uh sure thanks Connie. Um I’ll be right back.”

“Okay hurry up!” Bertholdt nodded and went to knock on the bathroom door. “Come in.” Bertholdt opened the door to find Reiner in a pair of black sweats and a old white t-shirt, brushing his super short blond hair. “Hey Reiner, I need you to tell me what you want.”

“You.”

“I mean for dinner.” He corrected stifling a giggle. “Oh where are you getting it from?”

“A local take out place, Connie is getting curry, and Jean is getting chicken parm.”

“Isn’t that expensive?”

“You’d think but just there orders together is like… six or seven dollars.”

“Whoa, that’s amazing! We gotta take advantage of this place! Wait. Did you read the reviews?”

“Of course I did! Eren actually went there last year during December!”

“Ah. Do you have a menu?” Bertholdt walked up an leaned on Reiner, draping his arm around the front of him. “Just look, you can have anything you want.”

“Anything huh?” He paused skimming the menu. “Hm… Eggs Bene, I want to compare it to my mums.” 

“M’kay I can do that. I am going to get pizza because. I still want pizza.”

“Alright get your pizza then, you’re placing the order.”

“Ah, but I have to wait for Marco.” 

“Huh? Is he coming over.” Bertholdt nodded. “Jean?” Bertholdt nodded again. “Tired?”

“A bit. Not too much. I’m gonna go beat Connie at mortal kombat now.”

“Okay bye sweets.”

“Bye.” Bertholdt said giggling. “Okay Connie prepare to die! Or I dunno I haven’t played this game in over a year.”

“That mean you’re going down son!”

“We’ll see!” He picked up the controller and they both picked their characters. After a lot of ninja sound effects and Connie's gamer rage, the game had come to and end. Connie lost. “How did you beat me! Nobody beats me except Historia! And sometimes Mikasa.”

“I dunno I just played the game Connie.”

“You didn’t even make one noise! You have like… like… GAMER ZEN or something man!” Connie said shouting over the the knocking at the door. “I’ll get it. That’s probably Marco.” Jean said getting up. “We’ll shut down the game.” 

“Dude no rematch!”

“I’m sorry Connie I don’t have time. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah sure okay.” He said fumbling with the Xbox game case in his hands. “Heheh.” The two men continued putting away the mortal kombat game, and left the room to greet Marco. “Hey guys! How you doing? Haven’t seen you since Friday!” Connie just shugged sitting down in one of the chairs.

“Hi Marco. Sorry about him he’s a bit salty after losing to me in mortal kombat. Anyways um let me open my phone and you can look at the menu.” Bertholdt said reaching into his pocket. “T-that’s okay I already know what I want.”

“O-oh. Okay well what is it?” 

“Ravioli… cheese ravioli.” He said with a smile. Bertholdt shugged, writing it down. “Man you two really are made for each other.” He mumbled. “What?”

“Nevermind it’s not important.” 

“Well okay.” Bertholdt put the order in for delivery. Soon the delivery girl came and they gratefully took there food. Chatting mildly at the kitchen counter as they ate their food. Maybe Mondays aren’t so bad. Maybe it’s what you make it? Maybe a little distraction was good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um Sorry it took so long to upload this, Thanksgiving break was crazy and yeah. I hope whoever reads this garbage is a happy racoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First chapter done boi! Okay about 3/4 of the way done with the chapter. And omg holy shit this....omg I can't even bro. I'm so excited about writing I can barely type! I'll come back and add more notes but I'm at the part where there getting in Ian's police cruiser. Those character number counting things are distracting as fuck though. Okay I think I'm gonna stop there, I feel like it's a bit short for a chapter, but then again it's just the first chapter. I enjoyed writing this. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Although I'm not sure how many devices I'll be able to write on cause some of my junk is really fucking old. ANYWAYS! I hope I lured you into this story! I'll post again soon sayonara!


End file.
